Black and N Do Some UnderAge Drinking
by Megapode
Summary: Two trainers walked into a bar. The barkeeper said, "Is this some kind of joke?" Black and N go drinking with a certain someone, and things get a little heated. Contains some sexy slashy sex sex. I don't even know the name of this pairing.


Two trainers walked in a bar. One of them was N, who seemed overly happy with the world at large and, apart from his usual attire, was wearing a large-brimmed hat covered in suggestively posed fruit. It was flamboyant, and not un-entirely risqué.

The second trainer was Black. He had a slightly less positive attitude than his partner, and while looking around guardedly for anything suspicious, such as large men wanting to take them outside for a little chat, he was also giggling under his breath at the fact that the bouncer had accepted his trainer card with a moustache drawn over it as valid I.D.

The bar had a brightly decorated interior, all neon pink and glow-in-the-dark, lit by numerous glitter disco balls. The floor was packed with young men in hot pants, who danced obscure dances from children's cartoons. Black contemplated the near future with anticipation.

"Are you sure we won't stand out?" he asked, apprehensively. N, who was already waving his butt to the groove of the disco beat, nodded.

"Dude, we like, totally fit in here. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

Two trainers walked up to the bar. A tall figure was hunched over it, nursing a pint of beer. N poked it in the back.

"Why the long face?"

The figure turned around. It was Ghetsis, in all his libidinous glory.

"Was that supposed to be funny? Don't make me come over there," he growled. N and Black plonked themselves down on the stools next to him.

"Dad, we forgot our wallets. Can you buy us a drink?" N asked. He put on his best angel face and batted his eyelashes.

_Dad? So Ghetsis is N's father?_ Of course, now that Black thought about it, it was obvious. The two were so ridiculously similar in appearance, right down to their bra size and don't ask how Black knows that because he's not saying anything. He took the opportunity to get a closer look.

To say that his outfit was suggestive would be a horrific understatement. Black's gaze was instantly pulled to Ghetsis's bust-line, which was highlighted perfectly by a tight and frilly corset that pulled him in and gave him curves in all the right places. The theme was decidedly Gothic; black lace ran the circumference of the skimpy piece, and a line of ruffles edged with silver spikes swept from the top to bottom, drawing the eye down, down, inevitably and unstoppably down to Ghetsis's navel. It was pierced, with a ring in the shape of a pink butterfly. His belly button was an inny. Black was glad, because this meant Ghetsis wasn't an alien.

He had tremendously long legs: it seemed to Black that they went on forever, and he could have stared at those gorgeous beasts for an eternity, yes indeed. They were coated in fishnet stockings, held in place by the will of Arceus and raw sexuality. Black began to drool at the sight of Ghetsis's knees. They were so smooth, and hairless, like knobbly tomatoes except skin coloured and not squishy. _Mmm..._ thought Black. _I love knees._

The dark glitter eye-shadow smeared liberally across his heavy lids complimented his piercing red eyes completely. The effect was to amplify their staring power, which shot straight through Black's soul, sending shivers up and down his spine and urgent messages to his crotchal regions. Surely, this was true beauty.

Ghetsis nodded to the barkeeper, who passed two mugs of beer to the young boys. N scrunched up his face in disgust.

"I hate beer."

"Beer is a manly drink for men and you will drink it!" Ghetsis hissed. He drained his own drink in one gulp, and slammed the glass down on the bar. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Black idly sipped at his drink while he watched that perfectly round ass leave. When he was sure Ghetsis was out of earshot, he nudged N and whispered thusly:

"Hey N, your dad is totally hot. Do you think he'd give me his number?"

"Black!" N was shocked and appalled at this appalling and shocking turn of events. "He's my dad, that's like, totally gross." He poured the remainder of his own drink into Black's empty ass. I mean glass.

"Well whatever, I'm totally going for it."

"Ok dude, I don't really care so whatever. It'd be cool if you were my new step-dad though."

These two were bros and also well tight, so they gave each other the gangsta bro fist pump. Black then set off in the direction of the bathroom on his new quest. Or at least, he tried to, but his aim was a little off.

A trainer walked into the bar. He said, "Ouch! My gallbladder!"

"Quit goofing around, dorkface," said N.

When Black eventually made it into the bathroom, he found Ghetsis preoccupied in front of the mirrors, re-applying his make-up. Black was a little shy, so rather than saying anything he headed over to the urinals and relieved himself of the cheap beer that had been weighing on his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to relax as he got into the flow of things. His stream of thought was interrupted, however, when he felt a shifting at his side. He opened a wary eye. Ghetsis had taken up residence at the urinal directly next to him. This was irksome.

"Oh, come on, dude! Don't you know the bathroom code? You gotta be at least two stalls away, dude," Black huffed.

Ghetsis disregarded this statement. "That's a lovely penis you have there," he whispered. "It'd be a shame if anything happened to it."

Black gasped. "You - you're not supposed to look!" Since Black had always found it impossible to pee while he was being threatened, he attempted to put his weiner back into his pants and back away, but Ghetsis was faster. He grabbed Black's hands and held them above his head, pushing him up against the wall.

"Don't play hard to get with me, Black. You've been lusting after me since the moment we met." Ghetsis grinned deviously. "I can tell. It's in the eyes."

Black swallowed hard. Sweat trickled down his face as he watched Ghetsis remove his panties; from within their frilly depths, he withdrew a schlong of gigantic proportions.

"That's one huge pant python," Black whispered in awe. He was beginning to regret getting into this situation: he had never had anything bigger than a cucumber in his butt before. He didn't want to reveal his inexperience to Ghetsis, though, so he nervously squeezed the older man's ample breast. Ghetsis smirked.

"We're going to try something fun, ok, so hold onto your hats." With that, Ghetsis reached down and grabbed Black's ankles. He wrenched them swiftly upwards, flipping the boy upside down so that he was supporting himself with his hands. He wrapped Black's legs around his waist, so that their solid snakes were touching. It was a kind of groovy feeling.

The sudden contact was a surprise. Although not unwelcome, in his nervous state it did cause Black to panic a little. When in doubt, he fell back on clichés.

"Mr Harmonia, are you trying to seduce me?" he asked. He was feeling a little light-headed, possibly a result of the blood in his body trying to rush to two different places at once.

Ghetsis nonchalantly spread apart Black's voluptuous butt cheeks with one hand, and squeezed some soap from the dispenser over the sink onto the other. "Just relax, you adorable fool," he whispered soothingly. He wiggled his soapy fingers all up in Black's tooshie hole.

_Well, at least it'll be clean in there, _Black thought to himself.

Ghetsis wielded his fagpole with expert skill, driving it powerfully into Black's petite anus and thrusting with the force of a nuclear bomb. Soon they both began to moan and groan and pwn each other. Black screeched in ecstasy.

"Yes, Ghetsis! Stimulate my prostate!" he cried. It wasn't long before they both had orgasms all over the place. Black's in particular made a mess on the floor, but it wasn't his bathroom so he didn't give a fig.

"Thanks, babe. I needed that." Ghetsis patted Black's buttock affectionately as he pulled out. " Call me sometime, mmmkay?"

He walked out, and Black spent a few minutes tidying himself up. He was in a decent state when N walked in.

"Dude! What happened?" he asked.

"Dude! I totally scored," Black replied.

"Sweet!" They high-fived.


End file.
